Te veo a la noche
by megami.shi
Summary: -Por la forma en que tus serpientes quedaron, y tu cara, veo que Cleo te dejo K.O - Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Clawd antes de largarse a reír con el resto. Pero Deuce estaba muy shokeado para reír. ¿Que se supone que iba a hacer?
1. Chapter 1

Heath no podía creer que esta era la tercera vez en el día que olvidaba su celular. Y todo por estar pensando en Abbey.

Es que ella era tan hermosa. Y el tan torpe. Ojala pudiera leer la mente, y así averiguar que es lo que le encantaba a su bello angelito de nieve.

En fin, por suerte a esta hora no había nadie en los vestidores y no iba a ser difícil encontrarlo.

Pero no esperaba para nada lo que vio.

Deuce sostenía por la cintura a Cleo mientras se besaban de manera _**muy hot**_. Lo peor: ¡estaban apoyados sobre su locker!

-Ummm... Cleo, hermosa; Deuce, amigo. No es que quiera interrumpirlos pero...- _Ooook, esto es incómodo_

-...En serio Heath? -Deuce no podía creer su mala suerte.

Cleo, molesta miro la hora en su celular.

-Deuce amor, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego- se despidió con un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Luego dirigió una mirada matadora al pelirrojo.

-Y en cuanto a ti, que Ra te proteja- Definitivamente era una declaración de venganza. Y sin mas, se fue.

-Deuce, ¿Crees que me haga algo malo? - Estaba asustado, cuando ella se enojaba de verdad, había que tener miedo.

-No lo sé amigo. Pero si no te mata Cleo, ¡Lo haré yo!- Estaba por sacarse los lentes y convertirlo en piedra.

-¡Oh espera, espera! ¡Solo vine por mi celular! ¡Ademas te salve de un desastre total! - Grito todo muy rápido, y con los ojos cerrados por el miedo.

-...¿de que desastre estas hablando? - De enojado había pasado a completamente confundido.

-Bueno, ¿no quieres hacer **eso** acá en Monster High no? Me refiero a que tienes que impresionarla, después de todo de seguro no eres el primer hombre con el que esta - Mientras decía todo esto, buscaba su celular en el casillero.

-¿Tu crees...?- Deuce no había contemplado para nada esa posibilidad.

-¡Si!¡Lo encontré! - Estaba muy contento, hasta que miro la cara de _¿Me estas cargando_? de Deuce - Es decir, piénsalo. Cleo tiene muchos años, es una princesa, y es muy hermosa. Es casi imposible, por no decir imposible , que no haya estado con otros antes que ti. Y justamente por eso, ¡tienes que ser impresionante! - Termino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-...Lo que digas Heat, mejor vamos- Y salieron rumbo a clases.

Por mas que por fuera pareciera _cool,_ con lo que Heath le comento, por dentro estaba tomando las palabras **muy** en serio.

.

* * *

.

-O sea, ¿puedes creerlo Ghoulia? ¡El muy ...tonto! ¡Nos interrumpió!- Cleo estaba de los pelos. Si no fuera por Heath, ahora estaría disfrutando de su novio.

-AAAuuuuughhh, aaoogg geeeh uuuugghhh. Agghhh, eeeeaaah eeegghhh aahh oooeeeh - Ghoulia solo la miro, después de todo, era una posibilidad.

Cleo estaba sorprendida.

-Nunca lo pensé así Ghoulia. ¡Pero es cierto! siendo tan _cool_, tan... èl, seguro que ha estado con un millón de chicas antes que yo. Y yo... ¡**No puedo** ser menos! Tengo que planearlo bien, no puedo dejar que Deuce crea que soy igual que las demás-

Cleo estaba entrando en pánico. Y Ghoulia, de pronto se le ocurrió que quizás hubiera sido mejor no abrir la boca.

.

* * *

Como en la clase de Geometría había recuperatorio, y ella había aprobado, uso todo el tiempo libre para crear la cita perfecta con Deuce. No había manera en que ella quede a la altura de sus anteriores chicas. Ella tenia que ser la **mejor**.

Incluso compro una Monstruopolitan, para tener mejores consejos. Iba a usar una de las revistas de Frankie, pero se dio cuenta que esto temas, los trataban muy por arriba.

A la salida, se dirigió a donde estaba Deuce charlando con sus amigos. Y con paso decidido pero sensual hizo que notara su presencia.

-Cleo, amor, ya vamos...-

No lo dejo terminar, puso el dedo indice sobre su boca y hablo con una sonrisa traviesa bailando en su cara.

-Hoy a las 22:00 hs, en mi casa. No llegues tarde - se acerco a su oído y susurro - Te voy a estar esperando -

Y se fue.

Claro que nada paso desapercibido para sus amigos .

-Por la forma en que tus serpientes quedaron, y tu cara, veo que Cleo te dejo _K.O_ - Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Clawd antes de largarse a reír con el resto.

Pero Deuce estaba muy _shokeado_ para reír.

**¿Que se supone que iba a hacer? **


	2. Chapter 2

Cleo no tenía tiempo para nada. Apenas llego a su casa, comió algo y salió de compras. ¡Necesitaba tantas cosas!

Lo peor es que todavía no se decidía si quería un babydoll o simplemente lencería . Y tampoco sabia que tipo de color, ¿Celeste del Nilo? ¿Dorado? ¿Negro?

Por un momento se puso nerviosa, y fastidiosa. ¿Por qué tenia que estar pensando en _toooodoooo_ esto? Entonces, Deuce vino a su mente.  
Una sonrisa se le formo en la cara, y siguió con sus compras lo mas rápido que pudo.  
**Tenia **que ser perfecto.

* * *

Las manos le sudaban. Sus serpientes estaban inquietas, y su caminar era errático. _Carajos_.  
Si se ponía así, de solo imaginarlo. ¿Que se supone que iba a hacer hoy en la noche?  
empezó a respirar pesado.  
_Por Zeus_, sentía que se le acababa el aire.

¿Y si no cumplía con las expectativas de Cleo? No podía dejar que eso pasara.  
Llamo a Clawd lo mas rápido que pudo. Necesitaba información sobre su reina.

-¿_Qué_? ¿Pero no Deuce! Te estas equivocando **mal** – Y el lobo se echo a reír.

-Que… ¿Qué quieres decir? – Estaba molesto, y nervioso. Y molesto de nuevo.

-Me refiero a que Cleo y yo nunca… bueno, nunca hicimos nada de _eso_. –

Ok. _Incómodo_.

-Emm….¿Porque…- Pero Deuce no lo dejo terminar, lo menos que quería ahora era tener que explicar algo que ni el mismo entendía.

-Nada, nos vemos mañana. No olvides que tenemos practica, ¡adiós!-  
Sentía calor en sus mejillas.

_Genial._

Ahora estaba avergonzado_._

_¿Algo más?_

Fue a su habitación y puso música a todo volumen.

Cuando estaba tranquilizándose, imaginando lo hermosa que Cleo iba a estar y solo para él, cayo en cuenta de algo: necesitaba preservativos.

De nuevo el sudor en las manos. E iba aumentando a medida que se acercaba a la farmacia.

Él tenia una caja, pero eran de los comunes. Y sabía que habían unos modelos diferentes, con los que Cleo y él disfrutarían mejor.

Entro a una farmacia donde sabe que no es reconocido, y se dirige al mostrador. Lo atiende una señorita y cuando va a decir las palabras con toda la confianza del mundo, se traba.

-Eee… yo, - Traga saliva, de nuevo tiene las manos sudadas- necesito preservativos.-

Lo dijo tan rápido que la mujer en frente de él, parpadeo un par de veces antes de comprender.

-¿Cuáles quiere? – Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-…..podria…..mostrarme…?-

La mujer se fue y pronto volvió con varias cajas, y empezó a mostrarle.

-Anatómicos, anatómicos con aro vibrador, normales, lubricados, con tachas, ultra finos, de frambuesa, banana, frutilla, con espermicida, ultra resistentes, extra lubricados, aromáticos, fluorescentes, retardantes, y por tallas – Termino.

Deuce estaba totalmente perdido. No sabia ni como funcionaban mas de la mitad de los que había mencionado la mujer.

_Quizás tuve que haber investigado un poco._

La mujer, viendo la cara de Deuce, sonrió y dijo – Te recomiendo estos anatómicos, con gel lubricante a parte, por si acaso –

Y la sonrisa de confianza que portaba, convenció a Deuce de comprar esos.

* * *

Se había duchado y puesto perfume, uno que volvía a Cleo _loca_.

Agarro los bóxer negros, la camisa marfil y los taverniti azules. comenzó a vestirse tranquilamente, la ducha lo había relajado bastante. Miro la hora y decidió tomar camino hacia lo de Cleo.

Una vez ahí, golpeo y Cleo abrió. Lo que vio, lo dejo sin aliento.

_Zeus, esta iba a ser una gran noche_

* * *

_¡Gracias a todos por leer! Lo subí porque, bueno, tengo que estudiar para tres finales, y y "subconcientemente" intento hacer hacer de todo menos estudiar. _


	3. Chapter 3

Cleo estaba parada en la puerta, usando un hermoso vestido corto, de seda negra. Su cabello estaba suelto y con ondas en las puntas, y hoy, las partes doradas parecían brillar mas que nunca.

Lo invito a pasar y en seguida se noto que el ambiente estaba tenso. _Muy tenso_.

Cleo se movía con pasos torpes a través de su propia casa, y Deuce sentía que era la primera vez que la visitaba.

Tanteo de nuevo el preservativo en su bolsillo, sentía que lo iba a perder y no quería que nada arruine su noche.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de la princesa, esta estaba decorada con un sinfín de velas aromáticas, dándole un toque romántico y misterioso.

Entonces, Cleo se tomo el tiempo para poder ver de verdad a Deuce . Y le encanto. Era la primera vez, desde que lo conocía, que el griego estaba tan arreglado.

Entre besos se movieron hacia la gran cama que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, y entre besos Deuce le quito delicadamente el vestido de seda a Cleo, quedando solo en un delicado conjunto de ropa interior de dos piezas color verde oscuro.

Deuce había quedado sin palabras.

Y Cleo, malinterpretando la situación se puso nerviosa.

-Escucha Deuce, se que, quizás has visto cuerpos mucho mejores que el mio pero… umm… no te voy a decepcionar si es lo que piensas, estoy seguro que estoy a la altura de las chicas anteriores e incluso un poco más arriba – Todo lo dijo muy rápido, y mirando hacía el suelo, no quería verlo a la cara, no quería ver su decepción.

Pero todo lo contrario a lo que la princesa pensaba, Deuce no entendió nada. _¿Por qué estaba diciéndole esto? ¿Otras chicas?_

-Cleo… no se de que estas hablando yo….- _carajos_, de nuevo el sudor en las manos – yo nunca he estado con ninguna chica de esta manera. Eres…. Eres la primera – Termino el griego, mientras se pasaba una mano por sus serpientes, un gesto muy característico de él cuando estaba nervioso y no sabía que hacer.

Cleo levanto la vista y se dio cuenta de que su novio decía la razón. Y comenzó a reír. Su novio, no entendía nada de nada.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? Se que seguramente no soy el tipo de chico al que estas acostumbrada pero, me gusta ser sincero contigo Cleo…. –

La princesa paro de reír y solo lo vio con ternura.

-Deuce, yo nunca estuve con otra persona de _este_ modo, y me reía porque creí que tu, ¡Qué habías estado con un millón de chicas antes que yo! – Y volvió a su tono un poco altanero - ¡Voy a matar a Ghoulia! Ella fue la que me metió la idea en la cabeza de que tenía que ser una _super_ noche, que tenía que impresionarte y no se cuanto más…- Estaba molesta, en cuanto pisaran el colegio mañana, se las iba a agarrar con la zombie.

-Quizás… se puso de acuerdo con Heat, ¡él me dijo exactamente lo mismo! – El chico de fuego era piedra para mañana.

Ambos se observaron y empezaron a reírse, hasta que quedaron abrazados de nuevo en la cama.

-Y yo que estaba tan nerviosa por cumplir con tus expectativas – Dijo Cleo mirándolo con ternura y amor.

-No tienes porque, no importa lo que hagas Cleo, siempre te voy a amar y siempre seras más que suficiente para mi – Y sello esa verdad de amor con un dulce beso.

Gracias a esto Cleo se dio la valentía para poder decirle que no tenia ganas de _eso_ esta noche, que la verdad estaba más nerviosa que otra cosa, y se sorprendió cuando Deuce le dijo exactamente lo mismo.

Así acordaron por hoy solo dormir entre besos, y al despertar planear la venganza contra sus amigos.

Claro que no esperaban al día siguiente que Nefera pegara el grito en el cielo por encontrar a su hermanita en ropa interior _muy_ reveladora con su novio _en la cama._


End file.
